Need You By My Side
by maxiezeus
Summary: Cinco garotos se conhecem no colégio. Graças aos seus talentos musicais se tornam amigos, e dessa amizade pode surgir novos sentimentos. Mas na vida desses garotos, obstáculos e conflitos aparecem constantemente, e só a força da amizade e do amor entre eles podem ajudar a superar. One Direction! UA Contém YAOI! Harry/Louis, Zayn/Liam, Niall/?
1. Chapter 1

Olá pessoas! Minha primeira fic, e espero que o começo dela já seja do agrado de vocês! Estou esperando suas respostas sinceras, especialmente a da _Vit S, _que tá sendo meu ponto de apoio e inspiração para fanfics de 1D! Lembrando que é uma história puramente ficcional, criada para o entreterimento. Não é de minha intenção ofender ou insinuar algo sobre os meninos. Obrigado e espero que gostem :3_  
_

* * *

Capítulo 1

_ Louis P.O.V  
_

O despertador tocava irritantemente na cabeceira ao lado de minha cama só para me lembrar do fato que o pior dia da minha vida chegou para me dar olá. Hoje era o dia em que as aulas começavam, e mesmo estando no último ano do colegial, estava muito nervoso por ir a um novo colégio. Desliguei o despertador, mas só em pensar que iria me levantar para ter que ir ao colégio retirava todo o meu ânimo de sair da cama.

- Louis, querido. Não demore para se vestir. O Niall está aqui te esperando! - Era a minha avó me chamando.

Ótimo. Pelo visto não terei como adiar esse dia. Fui ao banheiro do meu quarto e tomei banho o mais rápido que pude. Depois de uns vinte minutos, estava pronto e descendo a escada em direção a cozinha.

xxxxx1Dxxxxx

- Bom dia vó. – Disse quando vi ela na cozinha com o Niall.

- Bom dia querido. – Disse ela sorrindo para mim.

- Nossa! Até que enfim pirralho! Já tava juntando poeira aqui! – Disse Niall com o seu jeito exagerado, levantando-se da cadeira e vindo me abraçar.

- Exagerado! Bom dia para você também! Nem demorei tanto. Por que a pressa afinal? Estamos indo para a escola, o lugar que você mais odeia no mundo! – Falei, rindo.

- Verdade. Mas dessa vez é mais possível você matar aula que eu. Você é do tipo que se casaria com o colégio, e fica deprimido quando um professor falta, mas seu ânimo está como o meu quando tenho prova. – Ele disse fazendo uma careta muito engraçada, mas não consegui rir porque ele disse a verdade. Essa é a primeira vez que eu desejo que a escola nunca tivesse existido.

- O que foi que você disse Niall Horan? Quer dizer que você gosta de matar aula? Você devia se sentir envergonhado! Se você fosse meu neto, te levaria para o colégio pelas orelhas! – Disse minha avó, olhando sério para o Niall, mas com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

Eu ri, acompanhado de minha avó e Niall. Fui me sentar para tomar meu café-da-manhã, mas Niall me puxou.

- Nem pense nisso! Você demorou demais, agora não podemos perder mais tempo! Vamos! – Ele disse me puxando em direção a porta.

- Mas eu tô com fome!

- Você compra algo no caminho! Temos que ir. Tchau senhora Tomlinson!

- Tchau meninos. Boa sorte na aula querido. – Disse minha avó enquanto Niall me puxava para fora de casa e fechava a porta.

xxxxx1Dxxxxx

Estava andando com o Niall ao meu lado, que não parava de falar da visita aos parentes na Irlanda, e eu ria muito quando ele falava o quanto aprontou com as primas. Eu ainda me impressiono com o fato do Niall ser tão diferente de mim, e ser meu melhor amigo. Ele é o tipo que não consegue seguir uma regra, e sempre procura um jeito de arranjar confusão. Mas o conheço desde pequeno, e embora sejamos bem diferentes, nós temos uma amizade forte e inabalável. Desde pequeno eu era muito tímido e quieto, enquanto Niall era bem agitado e protetor. Acho que por isso sempre vi ele como meu irmão mais velho, afinal ele sempre me protegia, e sempre teve ao meu lado em todos os momentos. Até quando meu pai... Bem... Quando meu pai...

- Louis? – Ouvi ele me chamando. É, outro defeito meu é que me distraio muito fácil.

- Oi? Desculpa Nialler... Eu viajei por um momento.

- Novidade! – Disse ele com a sua ironia. – Enfim Lou, não entendo o motivo de você ainda ficar tão nervoso com a escola, sendo que já estamos no último ano.

- Não é questão disso... É que estamos indo para um colégio novo... Não sabemos como são as pessoas que estudam lá.

- Essa é a parte divertida Lou. Conhecer pessoas novas. Quem sabe você até encontre um garoto bonitinho lá. – Disse Niall sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Ah ta!- Revirei os olhos. - Desde que o contei a ele que sou gay, ele vive falando essas coisas para mim. Na verdade, ele até aceitou numa boa, mas sempre que ele fala sobre algo do assunto parece que ele ta zoando com minha cara, mesmo quando sei que não é. Não sei se é por causa dele ser sempre irônico ou se é por eu ser muito pessimista. Talvez os dois, mas enfim...

- Ué? Por que não? As vezes conhecemos alguém legal em um lugar que não esperamos.

- Certo Nialler. Já entendi. – Aquele assunto tava me irritando. - Agora vamos para aquela lanchonete ali, pois você me tirou de casa sem que eu pudesse comer as panquecas da minha vó.

- E estavam boas. Nunca vi alguém cozinhar como a sua avó.

- O QUE? VOCÊ COMEU AS PANQUECAS DELA, MAS NÃO DEIXOU QUE EU COMESSE? – Agora sim, estava mesmo irritado.

- Hahaha! Larga de drama Lou! Vamos logo comprar algo para você! – Disse Niall passando o braço pelos meus ombros e me levando em direção a lanchonete.

_ Harry P.O.V  
_

- Harry! Acorda! Você vai se atrasar para o colégio! Levanta agora! – Minha mãe me chamou do lado de fora do meu quarto.

Levantei da cama praticamente me arrastando. Não existe preguiça maior do que a que sentimos quando temos que levantar para ir para o colégio. Saí do quarto sem ânimo e fui para o banheiro. Entrei no box, e o jato de água fria parece ter dado um tapa no meu cérebro, porque acordei na hora.

- Vê se não demora nesse banho! Se demorar mais um pouco, chega atrasado. – Disse minha mãe.

Suspirei. É. De volta a rotina irritante do colegial.

Terminei o banho e fui para o meu quarto me vestir. Eu não demoro tanto, por isso não sei por que minha mãe ta me apressando tanto. Quando olhei o relógio do quarto, percebi o por que. Eram sete e vinte. Eu iria andando para o colégio, iria durar uns trinta minutos, e a aula começava as oito.

Corri pra fora do quarto e fui direto pra cozinha. Dei bom dia e um beijo na minha mãe, e já tava saindo do apartamento.

- E não vai comer nada? – Perguntou ela.

- Não dá tempo! - Peguei duas torradas na mesa e saí correndo para não me atrasar mais.

xxxxx1Dxxxxx

Fui andando pela rua bem apressado. Droga! Por que aquele maldito despertador não tocou? É bem capaz de eu ter desligado estando ainda dormindo. Não é incomum eu falar e fazer coisas ainda dormindo.

- Hey Harry! – Ouvi alguém me chamar. – Tô aqui ó!

Era o Zayn, meu melhor amigo, que estava acenando para mim de um café

- Zayn? – Fui em direção a ele – O que está fazendo aqui? Nós temos aula sabia?

- Tô de carro Haz. Eu te dou carona. Deixa só eu terminar esse copo de café. – Disse ele.

- Não tava na oficina? – Perguntei sentando ao lado dele na mesa em que ele estava

- Peguei ontem de noite. Ia te ligar dizendo que te daria carona, mas tava tarde, e o sono era tanto que desisti. – Disse ele rindo.

- Mas que grande amigo eu fui arrumar. Preferiu deixar eu levantar cedo e andar, que pegar o celular e ficar acordado só por um minutinho! – Disse zangado.

- Ei, por que tá reclamando? Para começar, pelo que parece, você levantou tarde. – Disse ele. – E também, decidi tomar um café, e como sei que você passa por aqui, eu te esperei.

- E como você sabia que eu ia acordar tarde pra poder me esperar aqui?

- Porque a tia Anne me ligou perguntando se eu ia te buscar, já que você ainda estava dormindo. – Ele disse rindo

- Se foi assim por que não foi me pegar em casa?

- Você não me ouviu? Eu queria tomar um café. – Disse ele terminando de beber o líquido da caneca.

Eu não acredito nisso! devo ter olhado para ele com uma cara muito feia, já que ele caiu na gargalhada olhando para mim.

- Tá bom. Vamos logo antes que você exploda. – Disse ele se levantando e indo para onde tinha estacionado o carro.

Bufei e fui atrás dele bem emburrado. O Zayn às vezes consegue me deixar bem zangado. Mas isso não muda o fato dele ser meu melhor amigo, que sempre fica ao meu lado.

- E o Liam? – Perguntei pelo nosso outro amigo.

- Parece que ele já foi com o Nick.- Disse ele com o cenho franzido.

- Não entendo porque não gosta do Nick, Zayn.

- E eu não entendo porque vocês gostam. – Disse rebatendo.

- Afinal o que ele te fez?

- Harry, o cara é um idiota! Se acha melhor que os outros, e também vive importunando os novatos e garotos menores que ele. Ele é muito diferente de nós. Nunca seríamos capaz de fazer as merdas que ele faz.- Disse ele alterando o tom de voz.- E ele não gosta de mim como de você e Liam. E a recíproca é verdadeira.

- Nossa. Eu nunca o vi falando nada de mais com você. Não está exagerando?

- Claro que não viu! O Nick é um santo ao seu lado! E mesmo não mostrando antipatia por mim na sua frente, você sabe como ele é.

- Verdade que ele extrapola algumas vezes, mas ele é só esquentado.

- Não Harry. EU sou esquentado, e nunca importunei ninguém! O Nick é um babaca! Aturo ele porque é amigo seu e do Liam. Só por isso.

Fiquei quieto. Eu não tinha mais argumentos. O Zayn se irrita mesmo fácil, mas sempre gostou de todo mundo e não faz mal a ninguém. Nick é o único que ele realmente não gosta. Admito que o Zayn tem razão em tudo que disse, mas eu ainda acredito que no fundo o Nick é uma boa pessoa. Afinal, sou amigo dele faz tempo.

xxxxx1Dxxxxx

Quando chegamos na escola, desci logo do carro e Zayn depois de mim. Ainda tinha dez minutos até que a aula começasse.

- Harry! - Gritou Nick do topo da escada que tem na entrada do colégio.

- Hey Nick! Cadê o Liam? Não veio com você?

- Veio. Mas tá com a Danielle. E aí Zayn?

- Oi Nick. – Disse Zayn com um sorriso seco.

- Vamos entrar? – Não foi bem uma pergunta, sendo que ele começou a empurrar a mim e ao Zayn para dentro.

xxxxx1Dxxxxx

Entramos e ficamos nos corredores do colégio esperando o horário bater. Nick ficou falando as coisas que ele aprontou nas férias, até que ele parou para olhar alguém

- Ih! Olha só aquele mané usando suspensórios. – Debochou ele.

Era um garoto. Novato, já que nunca o vi por aqui. Estava de costas para nós, por isso não via a gente olhando para ele. Usava uma camisa social branca, uma calça cor de vinho com suspensórios, além de um par de All Star preto.

Não é comum o estilo de roupa dele. Mas também não é chamativo demais. Ele até ficou elegante daquele jeito.

- Aposto que levantar um cara pelo suspensório é até mais fácil que pela cueca. – Falou Nick.

- Nick, você nem conhece o cara e já ta pensando em machuca-lo? Larga de ser besta! – Falou Zayn.

Eles começaram a discutir, mas eu não prestei atenção, pois estava olhando ainda aquele garoto que conversava com outro garoto loiro, que provavelmente era novato também.

O menino loiro me viu e falou alguma coisa perto do outro. Provavelmente disse que eu o estava encarando, já que na mesma da hora ele se virou e olho para mim.

Fiquei sem reação, e ele também. Só ficamos ali olhando um pro outro, sem fazer nada.

- Harry? – Ouvi Nick me chamar, e isso me tirou do transe de olhar aquele estranho.

- Oi? – Respondi.

- O que foi? Por que você e aquele novato estavam se encarando? – Perguntou ele de cenho franzido.

- Por nada ué. Só achei diferente a roupa dele.

- Sei.- Disse ele como se achasse que eu tava mentindo. A verdade é que não sei porque estava olhando pra ele. Eu só olhei, e num consegui mais parar de olhar. Foi esquisito.

O Sinal tocou e nos despedimos, já que teríamos aulas diferentes. Assim que Zayn e Nick se foram, olhei de novo para onde o garoto estava e vi que ele tinha saído. Deve ter ido para a aula. E pensando nisso fui para a minha classe, esperando que ele estivesse lá, sem saber o porque queria isso.

... Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Para não pairar dúvidas, os garotos estão no último ano no colegial e ainda são novinhos. Serei leal quanto ao dia e ao mês deles, mas não quanto ao ano. Ou seja, mudarei quem é mais velho. Perdão a todos mas é necessário. Na fic:

Louis: 16 (fará 17 na fic)

Harry: 16 (fará 17 na fic)

Zayn: 17 (fará 18 na fic)

Liam: 17 ( fará 18 na fic)

Niall: 17 (fará 18 na fic)

* * *

Capítulo 2

_ Zayn P.O.V  
_

Ok. Voltei a esse inferno. E não digo do colégio. Digo do fato de conviver com o Nick. Aquele idiota desgraçado que não sabe ficar sem fazer um comentário idiota. Não sei por que ele é assim. Ele nem conhecia aquele garoto e já tava zombando dele. E o pior é que depois que ele e Harry se encararam daquele jeito, o Nick não vai deixar a vida daquele menino em paz.

Parece que ninguém além de mim consegue perceber que o Nick é possessivo com o Harry de uma forma muito insana. Ele importuna sim muitas pessoas, mas quando vê alguém tentando se aproximar muito do Harry, ele inferniza a vida da pessoa de uma forma que várias pessoas decidiram mudar de escola. As vezes até de cidade, pois a vida e a loucura de Nick não se resume só a esse colégio. Ele é tão louco que passa a importunar uma pessoa só porque trocou meia palavra com o Harry. Eu sempre desconfio que Nick sente algo por Harry. Algo doentio, sem sentido e que fode muitas pessoas. Por isso ele me odeia tanto, já que sou o melhor amigo de Haz e sou mais próximo dele que qualquer um. Mas a diferença entre mim e os outros é que eu não fico quieto quando ele me incomoda, e o fato de ser o melhor amigo de Harry faz ele ficar quieto, pois ele na frente de Haz é um anjinho bem comportado.

Algumas garotas, e até alguns garotos, devem mesmo gostar de Harry, mas ele nunca sentiu nada por nenhuma menina que Nick incomodou pensando nisso. E muito menos por um menino, já que ele nunca mostrou nenhuma tedência homossexual. Não que ele seja preconceituoso. Tanto que quando contei a ele que sou bissexual, ele aceitou, e não me afastou nem um pouco. Até ficou mais próximo, pois mostrei que confio nele.

Mas dessa vez... O jeito que o Hazza e aquele menino se encararam... Como se um fosse a coisa mais intrigante do mundo para o outro. Foi muito esquisito. Vou falar com ele mais tarde sobre isso

- Hey, Zayn! – Disse Liam entrando na sala e sentando ao meu lado.

- Oi Liam! – Respondi sorrindo. – Nick nos disse que estava com a Dani. E aí? Como estão?

- Na verdade mal. – Disse Liam, ficando um pouco triste. – Ela anda mentindo para mim. Acho... Acho que ela tá me traindo.

- O que? Tem certeza disso? Liam, isso é muito grave para você falar que ela te traiu só por achar.

- Sei disso Zayn. Mas ela anda mentindo muito para mim, mesmo quando não precisa. E tem o Ed, com quem ela vive andando e conversando. Quando pergunto se tem falado com ele, ela diz que não, mas quando vejo em seu celular, tem várias mensagens e várias ligações.

- Liam cara... Eu nem sei sem o que dizer. O comportamento dela é mesmo suspeito, mas você não pode agir precipitadamente. Afinal ela é sua namorada.

- Mas o que posso fazer?

- Você já sabe que ela anda mentindo para você. Se você perceber que ela continua, você conversa com ela sobre isso. Fala que você sabe que ela mente, mas não fale de traição. Não temos certeza de nada.

- É. Você tem razão. Obrigado Zayn. Você me ajudou bastante. – Ele disse sorrindo, e eu simplesmente não consigo deixar de sorrir de volta. Mas a verdade é que odeio a Danielle e vejo que ela não merece o Liam. Sinto que Liam pode receber mais amor do que o que recebe dela, isso se ela o ama mesmo. Mas eu vejo nos olhos de Liam o quanto ele gosta dela, então guardo meu ressentimento e tento ajuda-lo a ficar com quem ele ama.

- E tem alguma novidade? – Ele me perguntou.

- Não. Mas você perdeu uma cena esquisita hoje antes de começar a aula.

- Conta!

- Senhor Payne! – O professor Jasper chamou nossa atenção. – Minha aula está atrapalhando a sua conversa com o senhor Malik?

- N... Não senhor. Continue. – Disse Liam.

Fiz um sinal com a mão dizendo que contaria a ele depois e ele assentiu, e enquanto isso tentei parar de pensar nos problemas dos meus amigos para assistir a aula.

_ Niall P.O.V  
_

Estava odiando a idéia de vir para essa prisão que as pessoas chamam de colégio. Mas até admito, esse colégio é incrível! É cheio de gente, parece que tem esportes também. Aqui também é cheio de garotas lindas. Acho que vou me dar bem aqui.

Ou seja, se eu tava amando, o Lou tava se desesperando ao ver um lugar cheio de gente que parece julgar todo mundo com os olhos. Hoje o Lou nem foi para o refeitório na hora do intervalo de tão assustado. E tudo piorou ainda mais quando aquele cara ficou encarando ele daquele jeito estranho. Mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi o fato do Louis ter encarado de volta do mesmo jeito esquisito. Ele é tão tímido e nunca encara ninguém que não conheça e simplesmente encarou aquele carinha de cabelos cacheados como um igual, ainda mais porque dava para perceber que garoto era popular.

Ironicamente, o garoto que o Lou encarou tava na classe de História, assim como eu. Ele se sentou no meio, onde poucas pessoas sentavam. Já deu para perceber o esquema. A classe dos nerds e CDFs sentavam na frente. Os populares, que inclui os jogadores, líderes de torcida e chefes do grêmio no meio. E no fundo, os caras vagabundos que não dão a mínima para a aula, e era onde eu tava, ao lado de muitos outros garotos meio parecidos comigo.

Tinha uma cadeira vazia ao lado do cara, e eu tava muito curioso sobre ele desde que ele encarou o Lou daquele jeito momentos atrás. Então, simplesmente me levantei e fui me sentar ao lado dele.

- Hey. – Disse sentando ao lado dele. E parece que essa ação assustou ele. Quer dizer, TODOS ficaram, já que estavam olhando para mim e cochichando sobre quem eu era para ir sentando assim ao lado do Harry. Suponho que seja o nome do carinha.

- Oi. Quem é você? O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ele, obviamente se referindo ao fato de ter sentado ao lado dele. Mas ele perguntou com curiosidade, em vez da típica presunção dos caras populares que eu esperava.

- Meu nome é Niall. E estou sentado aqui, não tá vendo? – Disse com um ar sarcástico.

- Isso eu notei. Quis dizer que novatos não se sentam no meio. Sentam na frente ou no fundo. Senão podem arrumar problemas aqui.

- Que se foda quem disse isso! E se é problema que vou achar, então ótimo! Problema é comigo mesmo!

Ele franziu o cenho quando eu disse isso. Achei que ele não gostou porque eu tava desafiando a turma dele, mas depois ele riu e disse:

- É corajoso. Gostei disso em você. Mas tente não congestionar meus ouvidos com esses palavrões.

- Ah! Mas um Louis na minha vida... – Disse me referindo à frescura dele.

- Quem?

- Aquele garoto que estava comigo e você encarou como um bobo. – Falei na maior naturalidade.

- Ah. – Ele ficou um pouco corado quando eu disse isso. – Foi porque eu achei o jeito dele se vestir diferente.

- Ah. E isso incomoda você e aquele seu grupinho é? – Encarei ele. Quem ele pensa que é para falar do meu irmãozinho?

- Não me incomoda. Eu até acho que ele ficou muito bon... Legal. É. Acho q ele ficou bem legal. – Tentei achar o sarcasmo na sua voz, mas não achei. Ele até tava parecendo ser um cara legal. E se não me engano ele ia dizer que o Lou era bonito. Achei que tava ouvindo coisas, mas ele corou um pouco de novo, o que fez com que eu percebesse que ouvi muito bem.

- Hum. Que bom. Sei então que não devo me preocupar sobre seu grupinho pertubar ele não é?

- Claro que não! Nunca deixaria ninguém incomoda-lo! – Abri um sorriso muito irônico quando ele disse isso, e acho que ele percebeu o que disse depois, porque após ver meu sorriso ele ficou vermelho na hora. – Quero dizer... Não farão nada porque mal conhecemos ele.

- Certo então. Porque não quero saber de alguém incomodando o Lou. Mexeu com ele, mexeu comigo!

- Nossa! Você deve ser um grande amigo dele para protege-lo assim. – Disse ele com uma voz carregada de... Não. Não pode ser ciúmes. Será?

- Sou mesmo. Você nem faz idéia. – Falei com uma pitada de malícia justamente para ver a reação dele, e exatamente como pensei, ele ficou com a cara super emburrada.

O alarme tocou, dizendo que a aula chegou ao fim e que estava na hora de ir para casa. O dia até que passou rápido. Me levantei, mas antes de sair, me virei ao carinha e falei:

- Hey, te disse o meu nome, mas você não disse o seu.

- Harry. Meu nome é Harry.- Ele disse sorrindo fraco. Ele até que é um cara legal.

- Legal.- Disse somente isso e saí da sala.

Será que eu tô pirando? Caralho! Esse tal de Harry tá afim do Lou! Eu tenho que contar a ele!

xxxxx1Dxxxxx

Tava procurando o Lou faz um tempo, e não achei. Ele estava na aula de Biologia, mas já tinha saído quando fui lá. Tava começando a ficar nervoso, mas então o vi saindo da diretoria e fui até ele.

- Hey Lou! O que estava fazendo na diretoria? – Perguntei.

- Vim pedir informações sobre as matérias extra-curriculares. Estamos em um colégio novo e precisamos começar logo. Já escolheu o que fazer?

- Hehe. Na verdade nem tinha pensado nisso ainda. – Ri sem graça.

Louis revirou os olhos. Conheço essa mania dele desde quando éramos pequenos. É quase como se pedisse paciência a todos os deuses de todas as religiões existentes.

- Niall! Tente ser um pouco mais responsável! Sabe que é importante! – Resmungou ele.

- Ok maninho! Então quais são as atividades? – Perguntei evitando o sermão que sabia que viria.

Ele então me puxou pelo pulso até um mural que tinha na parede perto da diretoria, que estava cheia de listas com nomes das atividades extra-curriculares. Tinha xadrez, debates, teatro, rádio e...

- FUTEBOL! Vou colocar meu nome agora! – Falei animado. Eu simplesmente amo esportes. Eu já ia pôr meu nome na lista, mas aí vi Lou indeciso ao meu lado e perguntei:

- E você? Ainda não escolheu?

- Não. Não sei o que posso vir a fazer... Quase tudo envolve exposição pública e... Você sabe como eu sou.

- Ok então. Mas você mesmo falou que precisa participar de algo e... Lou! Tem o clube musical! Por que não entra? – Disse animado.

- Sem chance! A maioria desses clubes fazem apresentações na escola e participam de concursos. Eu nunca conseguiria! Além do mais, está vazio.

- Lou, você consegue! Você canta super bem! É o que você mais gosta de fazer! E não se preocupe! Eu vou entrar junto com você! – Disse animado. Eu gostava de cantar, e embora não seja bom como o Louis, eu canto muito bem. Eu e Lou aprendemos música juntos, e sei que é o que ele mais ama no mundo.

- Mas o futebol...

- Esquece o futebol Lou... Prefiro muito mais entrar no clube musical! - Isso não era bem verdade, mas para ajudar o Lou, podia esquecer o futebol. - Mas só se você entrar também!

- Não sei não Nialler... – Disse ele começando a andar pelo corredor do colégio, e eu o segui.

- Vamos Lou. Você vai ter que fazer algo mesmo, por que não faz algo que você gosta então?

- Er... – Ele parecia mesmo indeciso, mas eu acho que estava conseguindo.

Estava andando com ele pelo corredor até que vi uma sala específica que estava aberta que chamou minha atenção. Parei o Louis e o puxei para dentro da sala.

- Niall, mas o que...

- Olha Lou, é uma sala de música! Olha, tem até um piano aqui! – Disse.

Os olhos de Louis brilharam ao ver o piano. Ele ama tocar piano e teclado, e ele é excelente nisso. Ele queria chegar perto do piano e sentar no banco, mas ele estacou como se tivesse com medo.

- Anda Lou! Toca alguma coisa! – Pedi puxando ele em direção ao piano.

- Eu não sei não Nialler...

- Vamos! Vamos cantar! Que nem os velhos tempos, lembra? – disse recordando de quando aprendíamos sobre música quando pequenos...

Ele sorriu, revirou os olhos e sentou no banco. "Isso! Tenho certeza que vou convence-lo a entrar no clube!", pensei enquanto me preparava para cantar junto com o Lou.

... Continua...

* * *

E aí? O que estão achando? Reviews são bem vindas :3


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Harry P.O.V

Mas aquele garoto é muito mal-educado! Esse tal de Niall veio me confrontar como se eu tivesse socado a mãe dele! Claro, ele até parece ser um cara legal, mas eu não dei motivos para falar daquele jeito comigo. E pelo rumo da nossa conversa, queria saber por que eu encarei o garoto que estava com ele mais cedo. Eu falaria a verdade, se também soubesse exatamente o motivo. Dei a desculpa de as roupas do garoto serem diferentes, mas ele deve ter engolido essa tanto quanto eu.

Aliás, ele só faltou me bater só por eu ter citado o cara, e olha que foi ele que começou o assunto! Afinal, por que foi tão possessivo com esse menino? Ele é realmente muito importante para esse Niall. Será que eles são namorados? Bem, Niall não parece ser gay, mas se eu pensar bem, o Zayn também não parece. Mas o jeito que ele ficou, me confrontou e falou sobre esse menino, realmente pareceu que eles tem algo intenso. Só ainda não sei por que isso me incomoda. Eu não sou preconceituoso, então não tenho motivos para estar assim. Por que esses caras que mal conheço estão mexendo tanto com a minha cabeça?

Quando o sinal tocou, anunciando o final da aula, o Niall saiu logo da sala, e enquanto isso fiquei terminando de anotar uns trabalhos que o professor deixou no quadro. Quando terminei, saí da sala e vi no corredor o Zayn e o Liam conversando.

- Hey. – Disse me aproximando deles.

- Hey Hazza! Como é bom te ver! – Disse o Liam vindo me abraçar. – Nem consegui te ver!

- Fala como se não tivéssemos nos visto ontem... E anteontem. – Disse com sarcasmo, mas parece que ele simplesmente ignorou e soltou o meu corpo. – Que estão fazendo ainda aqui?

- Te esperando. Para depois você não vir com seus dramas falando que somos amigos ingratos que mal te esperam para te levar em casa. – Disse Zayn irônico. Com certeza lembrando do meu ataque hoje de manhã.

- Muito obrigado meu amiguinho! Estou tão feliz por lembrarem de mim! Deu até vontade de chorar! – Falei rindo para ele, e ele riu também.

- É, enfim, vamos logo? Porque o censo de humor estranho de vocês me assusta! – Disse Liam. Não entendi o que ele quis dizer, mas soou como uma ofensa.

- Vão na frente. Me esqueci que tenho que ir na diretoria. – Falei.

- Ok então. Mas vê se não demora muito. – Disse Liam.

Eles saíram pelo portão principal e eu fui na direção oposta, andando pelos corredores para chegar na sala do diretor Savan, e quando passei pela sala de música ouvi o som do piano sendo tocado.

Achei estranho. Primeiro porque nesse horário todos já teriam ido embora. E segundo, porque ninguém nunca vai para a sala de música. O colégio incentiva muito, mas ninguém nunca se interessa.

Abri um pouco a porta para ver quem estava lá dentro, e me deparei com o garoto de cabelos castanhos e suspensórios tocando o piano com um sorriso divertido no rosto. O loiro, Niall, estava lá ao lado dele, ouvindo e acompanhando o ritmo que o moreno tirava do instrumento.

Eu fiquei estático! Ele toca o piano com uma perfeição que eu nunca vi na vida. A visão dos dedos dele passeando pelas teclas é maravilhosa! Acho que estou exatamente como quando o encarei antes: Só olhando. Sem pensar em mais nada.

Até agora ele só estava tocando o piano e sorrindo ao ver o Niall se remexendo, quase dançando, ao ritmo da música, mas depois ele começou a soltar as primeiras notas vocais da música:

_(Louis) My heart's a stereo_

_If beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing alone to my stereo_

Nossa! Ele cantando é simplesmente... Incrível! Estou completamente hipnotizado pela voz dele! Não dá para acreditar que exista algo tão lindo assim para se ouvir como a voz desse garoto!

_(Niall) If i was just another dusty Record_

_on the shelf_

_Would blow me off and play_

_me like everybody else?_

_If i ask you to scratch my back,_

_could you everybody else?_

_Like it read well, check it..._

O Niall começou a cantar a música, que estava agora em um estilo de rap. Mas eu não consigo prestar atenção nele, porque minha mente está dando replay na voz do moreno. A minha cabeça refaz cada letra que o garoto cantou. Não consigo pensar em mais nada... Até ele voltar a cantar:

_... (Louis) If i could only find a note to make_

_you understand_

_I'd sing it softly in your ear and_

_grab you by the hand,_

_(Niall) Keep me stuck inside your head,_

_like your favorite tune_

_And know my heart is a stereo that_

_only plays for you_

_(Louis) My heart's a stereo_

_If beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing alone to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh! To my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh! So sing alone to my_

_Stereo..._

Eles acabaram de cantar a música, e os dois riram um para o outro. Parece que só agora que eles acabaram de cantar que eles perceberam que eu estava aqui, pois quando o menino moreno me viu parado na porta retirou o sorriso do rosto e ficou com uma expressão de espanto, além de ficar completamente vermelho.

O loiro simplesmente olhou para mim de forma curiosa como se perguntasse sem palavras o por que eu estava aqui, olhando eles cantarem.

- Nossa... Você... Digo, vocês... Vocês cantando são... – Tentei falar algo, mas a voz do moreno ainda estava na minha mente, e isso está me desconcentrando até para falar.

- Incríveis. – Disse uma voz atrás de mim, me dando um susto enorme. Quando me virei, vi que era o professor Simon. – Garotos, as suas vozes são magníficas e vocês cantam em uma perfeita sincronia. Já cantaram antes?

- Err... – O menino moreno parecia querer falar algo, mas pelo visto ele estava muito envergonhado para dizer qualquer coisa.

- Sim senhor. Praticamos música desde pequenos. – Respondeu Niall.

- Hum. Interessante. Vocês são muito bons. A propósito, sou o professor de música da escola. Já pensaram em entrar no clube musical?

- Na verdade, eu pensei sim em entrar, mas quero convencer o meu amigo aqui a ir comigo. Qual é Lou? Vamos. Até o professor disse que somos bons. Não custa nada. Por favor! Por favor, por favor, por favor! Diz que sim. – Pediu o Niall para o garoto moreno de uma forma muito infantil e birrenta. É incrível como esse loiro que me confrontou daquela forma na aula fica quando está perto desse menino. Ele o trata com tanta educação, com tanto carinho, e age como se o garoto fosse um igual a ele. E, não sei porque, mas essa forma de tratamento especial só fez com que meu incomodo aumentasse mais.

- Tá bom Nialler. Eu entro. Talvez seja legal. – O garoto disse para o loiro, que quando ouviu, correu e o abraçou. Isso fez meu sangue ferver... Droga! Por que eu me importo tanto com esses dois juntos?

- Ótimo. Amanhã vocês colocam seu nome na lista. Mas agora vocês têm que ir, pois a escola vai fechar. – Simon disse, e depois saiu da sala e foi em direção a saída.

- Certo. Vamos Lou. – Disse Niall e veio na minha direção. Ele andou um pouco mais lento quando chegou perto de mim. – Até amanhã, Harry. – Disse ele com um sorriso que eu não consegui identificar como sarcástico ou sincero. E depois saiu da sala.

O garoto moreno foi logo atrás dele de cabeça baixa. Parecia que ainda estava com vergonha por eu ter visto ele cantando. Quando ele passou por mim, eu por instinto segurei o braço dele. Não queria que ele fosse embora.

Ele olhou para minha mão que o segurava, depois olhou para mim de uma forma assustada. Me arrependi na hora do que fiz, pois não sei o que fazer agora. Eu soltei o braço dele, completamente sem graça, e assim que o larguei, ele saiu rapidamente para alcançar o loiro... Ou para fugir de mim.

Droga! Por que eu fui fazer isso? Eu acabei assustando o garoto. Me senti muito mal por ver aquele olhar de espanto dele para mim. Não sei o que deu em mim para segura-lo. Quando eu percebi, minha mão já estava no braço dele.

Agora eu nunca mais vou conseguir olhar para a cara dele. Não sei nem como iniciar uma conversa com ele depois disso. Olhei frustrado para a sala de música e reparei em algo: Um caderno que estava em cima do piano que o moreno tocava.

Fui até lá e peguei o caderno. Era um caderno comum, vermelho, com o desenho de um ipod na capa. Abri o caderno e li o nome que estava escrito na capa.

_Louis Tomlinson_

Louis. É isso. É o nome dele. Agora me lembro que o Niall o chamou assim na aula. Esse é o caderno do Louis. Perfeito! Agora tenho uma desculpa para falar com ele. Pus o caderno na minha mochila e fui para a entrada do colégio, onde eu sei que enfrentarei um Zayn possesso e impaciente.

Liam P.O.V

Espero que o Harry tenha um bom anjo da guarda para protege-lo, pois o Zayn já está tão irado que quase consigo ver os pensamentos mortais que ele está criando para o Haz.

- Aquele pirralho! Assim que ele vier na nossa direção, eu atropelo ele com toda a força! – Disse Zayn louco de raiva. Eu estava no lado do carona no carro dele enquanto ele estava fora, andando de um lado para o outro. – Não! Só vou atingi-lo para deixar ele inconsciente, depois o levo para um local deserto, onde arrancarei seus cachos um por um! Aí eu vou colocar carne em sua cueca e soltar um pit-bull para almoçar!

Ok. Corrigindo. Espero que o Harry tenha um bom anjo da guarda, e uma metralhadora.

- Calma Zayn. Sabe como o Savan é. Deve está falando, ou até gritando com ele. – Falei tentando acalmar ele. Na verdade é super engraçado ver o Zayn pirando assim. Mas eu sei que é bem capaz do Zayn cumprir essas ameaças.

- É. Talvez. Mas então porque tinha que falar logo hoje? – Disse ele, um pouco mais calmo. Pelo menos eu consigo tirar um pouco sua tensão. Fico feliz com isso. Eu sempre acalmo ele de um ataque de fúria ou quando ele está quase entrando em uma briga com o Nick. Eu meio que me sinto como o apaziguador do grupo.

Desistindo de esperar no lado de fora, ele entrou no carro e ficou ao meu lado e ficamos no silêncio por uns segundos, que depois foi preenchido pelo toque de um celular. Era o de Zayn, e quando ele pegou, conseguir enxergar o nome Perrie no visor antes de atender.

- Oi amor... É... Eu ainda to no colégio. Tô esperando o Haz. Eu sei, queria ter te visto também. Desculpa amor, mas não tivemos aula juntos e não te achei no intervalo... Sim. Acho que posso passar aí sim. Isso é, se o Harry não demorar muito. Certo. Também te amo. Beijos. – Disse Zayn para ela desligando o celular. – Meu Deus! Vou matar o Harry se ele não chegar aqui agora!

É. Voltamos a estaca zero. Mas agora entendo. Pelo que parece ele vai se encontrar com a Perrie. Por isso a pressa. Mas se eu não distrair ele teremos que cuidar do velório de um certo Harry Styles.

- Ah é Zayn! Você esqueceu de me contar o que aconteceu hoje cedo. Tô super curioso! – Falei rindo.

- É mesmo! Sabe, hoje o Haz fez uma cena muito bizarra! – Disse ele, se esquecendo da raiva e começando a me contar sobre o que aconteceu hoje de manhã.

Quando ele terminou, eu fiquei estático. O que posso dizer? Só que foi...

- Estranho. – Disse

- É. Você tinha que ver. Parecia que um era a alma penada do outro. Eles ficaram lá... paradões. Só olhando um para o outro. O Que você acha?

- Eu não sei. Mas que agora estou muito mais curioso, é verdade. O Harry não é de fazer isso. Na verdade, nunca vi ele fazer isso. Sabe o nome desse garoto?

- Não tenho idéia. – Disse Zayn.

- Hum... vou querer saber disso amanhã. – Disse, mas não pude prolongar a conversa, pois o Harry estava vindo em direção ao carro. Ele tinha no rosto uma expressão estranha. Até parecia que estava com dor de estômago.

- Hey, cara, você está bem? – Perguntei enquanto ia para o fundo do carro, para deixar o Hazza ir na frente.

-Hã? Ah! É! Eu tô legal. – Ele disse meio distante, isso fez com que a gente percebesse que teve algo lá dentro do colégio que ele não contou.

Fizemos o resto do percurso da casa do Haz sem falar nada. Foi estranho, mas é que cada um estava entretido em seus pensamentos de uma forma que ficamos calados durante o caminho. A parte boa é que assim o Zayn esqueceu que tava com raiva. Ufa. Sem velórios por enquanto.

Quando o carro chegou na casa do Harry, nós descemos do carro e fomos para o elevador do prédio dele. Quando chegamos no sétimo andar, saímos do elevador e fomos em direção ao apartamento de Haz.

Quando ele abriu, o Zayn saiu correndo disparado em direção ao banheiro. Fui para a cozinha pegar um copo com água, enquanto o Harry tinha ido para o quarto. recebi um sms da minha mãe, dizendo que tinham saído para visitar um amigo deles que estava doente.

- Cadê a tia Anne, Hazza? – Perguntei.

- Eu não sei não. – Gritou ele do quarto. – Acho que devem ter chamado ela lá no hospital.

- Ah. – Respondi. Estava indo em direção ao quarto onde ele estava, mas quando passei pelo banheiro, vi a porta meio aberta, só levemente encostada. Eu sabia que o Zayn estava lá. Por um milésimo de segundo, pensei em empurrar a porta um pouco para ver ele lá dentro. E, parece que esse milésimo de segundo não é muito rápido, porque quando vejo minha mão está quase empurrando a porta.

Recompus os meus pensamentos na hora e puxei minha mão de volta. Isso realmente foi estranho. Por que será que eu iria empurrar a porta? Para que eu iria querer isso? Já sei! Para envergonhar o Zayn! É. Só Pode ser isso. Não é?

"Ah! Esquece isso Liam!" disse para mim mesmo. Afastei os pensamentos da minha cabeça. Quando cheguei no quarto do Harry, ele já estava nu, procurando uma toalha dentro do guarda roupa dele. Odeio essa mania naturalista que ele tem. Ainda me lembro da primeira vez que dormi aqui e dividimos a mesma cama. Eu caí no chão de tamanho susto ao ver ele deitado nu ao meu lado. Ele sempre diz que tecidos sufocam sua pele.

- Hey Hazza! Acho que vou almoçar aqui, tudo bem? Meus pais saíram, e tenho a sensação que eles não deixaram nada para que eu comesse.

- Ok Liam. – Ele disse. – Agora você vai lavar a louça.

- Ahh! Qual é Harry...

- Eu já vou cozinhar, então o mínimo que você deve fazer é lavar a louça. – Ele falou, e assim que achou uma toalha, enrolou na cintura e saiu com as roupas na mão em direção ao banheiro.

Zayn saiu do banheiro na hora em que Harry tava entrando, e foi direto para a sala. Eu saí do quarto e fui atrás dele. mas quando eu cheguei na sala, ele já estava na porta do apartamento.

-Harry, eu já tô saindo viu? A Perrie está me ligando, e eu preciso ir. – Disse ele. Poxa. Por que ele tinha que ver ela agora? – Tchau Woody. – Ele disse para mim sorrindo. Ele sabe como eu gosto desse apelido.

- Tchau Zaz. – Disse para ele sorrindo de volta. Eu não queria que ele fosse embora, mas ele acabou de sair e bater a porta do apartamento.

Suspirei. É. Só vai ser eu e o Hazza hoje.

Fui ao quarto dele e fiquei esperando sentado na cama. Vi a mochila aberta na cama, e dentro dela tinha dois cadernos. Um vermelho, e um azul. Eu sei que o azul é do Harry, mas de quem é o vermelho.

Com minha curiosidade sem fim, peguei o caderno da mochila, e fiquei olhando para ele. Quando eu abri, vi o nome na capa.

_Louis Tomlinsom_

Nunca ouvi falar. Mas... será que é aquele garoto que o Harry encarou? Abri agora o fundo do caderno e na contracapa tinha uma foto. Um garoto moreno, com olhos azuis, sorrindo, e um garoto loiro ao seu lado abraçando ele e sorrindo.

Pela descrição do Zayn, era o garoto sim. Moreno. Uma franja para o lado, e ironicamente na foto o moreno até usava suspensórios na foto. Só pode ser ele. E o nome dele é Louis. O que o Harry está fazendo com seu caderno eu não sei, mas vou descobrir.

xxxxx1Dxxxxx

Quando o Harry saiu do banho, foi para a cozinha preparar o almoço, enquanto eu o esperei na sala.

- Espero que saiba degustar o trabalho de um verdadeiro chef! – Gritou Harry da cozinha.

- Ah é? E o que o chef vai preparar para comermos? – Perguntei rindo.

- A comida mais famosa e popular do mundo! Pizza congelada! – Ele disse fazendo uma reverência muito engraçada, que me fez rir muito.

- E qual é a forma de preparo para um prato tão sofisticado assim? Colocar no microondas por cinco minutos? – Falei, entrando na brincadeira.

- Claro que não. É muito mais complicado. Na verdade, se põe por cinco minutos e meio. – Ele disse de nariz empinado. – Só quem tem grandes dons culinários para fazer um prato como esse.

- Sim. Porque é super complicado apertar um botão. – Revirei os olhos e ri. Ele tinha botado a pizza no microondas e nesse tempo, ficamos assistindo um filme qualquer. Quando o alarme do aparelho soou, ele saiu correndo para a cozinha e colocou um pedaço em cada prato, trazendo para sala e me dando um.

Quando terminamos, fomos lavar a louça, e conversando sobre o primeiro dia de aula, fui chegando no assunto que eu queria saber.

- Hey, Haz, você viu aquele garoto novo que chegou do colégio? – Perguntei naturalmente.

- Todo o ano chega gente nova no colégio Liam. Assim fica meio difícil. – Disse ele tentando soar natural, mas percebi que ele ficou um pouco tenso.

- Mas não é sempre que chegam já no último ano, e foi o que esse garoto fez. O nome dele é Louis. ouviu falar?

Quando eu falei o nome dele, vi os olhos de Harry arregalarem de surpresa. É. Não estava enganado. O garoto que o Zayn falou se chama mesmo Louis. Aquele caderno era do tal garoto.

- Não lembro assim de nome. O único garoto novo com quem tive aula hoje foi com um garoto loiro chamado Niall. Mas nenhum moreno.

- Hum... Eu vi ele no colégio. Estava usando uma roupa diferente. Usava até suspensórios. – Falei, querendo atiçar, e parece que tava funcionando. O Harry está se incomodando com a conversa.

- Ah. Eu acho que vi ele. Antes da aula começar. – Ele disse, fingindo fazer pouco caso.

- Sério? Eu vou falar com ele. Ele parece ser legal. – Disse, dessa vez tentando descontrair a conversa, mas sem mudar de assunto.

Ia continuar o assunto, mas aí meu telefone tocou. Era um sms da Danielle dizendo que estava indo lá em casa.

É. Vou adiar o assunto.

- Poxa Harry, é a Dani. Ela tá indo lá em casa. Eu tenho que ir.- Disse para ele.

- Tudo bem então. Tchau Liam. Até amanhã. – Disse Harry correndo para abrir a porta para mim. Ele realmente queria muito fugir dessa conversa.

Dei um sorriso e saí do apartamento. Respondi para Danielle que já estava chegando. Minha casa não é muito longe da do Haz, então fui andando até em casa.

Fui pensando no Harry e nesse Lou. Essa história está muito estranha. Será que o Zayn está certo? Será que o Harry... Não. Não acho que seja isso. Mas depois penso nessa história. Agora tenho que pensar no que falar para minha namorada mentirosa quando ela chegar em casa, sem ter que brigar com ela, como o Zayn me falou hoje de manhã.

... Continua...


End file.
